The Unknown One
It was raining outside, and the wind was blowing. Guess what mom said: “Everybody in the car, we’re going bowling.” Yep she always does this, whenever it’s rainy out she makes us go somewhere. As I walk out, a newspaper flies on my leg and I read it: “Unexplained deaths continue.” The unexplained deaths that have been occurring all over the states has had no sign of ending, there are more occurring, and we’ve found no explanation.You could be next, anyone and if your family finds the cause contact the science facility immediately. Some people on sight of these deaths have heard them whisper words as they die. Such as: “Something… black.” “It… it… drips black.” “Can you see it too.” “I’m so sorry” investigators have seen some symptoms such as: finger and toenails ooze black, eyes bleed, and they talk with stutters. ”Contact your local hospital if anyone gets any one of these symptoms.” I stared in awe and then mom yelled loudly: “Hey, Laurie we’re here.” I rolled my eyes and groaned audibly. “Why do you do this on rainy days?” “Well otherwise you would be sitting at home again.” We walk into the arena and mom is bouncing around. “4 people, size 5, size 8, size 10, size 3.” My sister was now bouncing like crazy, I sat there and then I witnessed the fall of a man to the unexplained one. “CALL 911, HIS EYES ARE BLEEDING!” the lady at the desk snatched the phone and dialed 911. They came and as they left with the man I heard his last words: “I thought it was a myth… but the black…the black…showed…it…was…t-r-u-e.” The last word was spoken so slowly, that you could barely understand it. I had witnessed the first strike of the unexplained one in our state. I decided to investigate it. I had to know the secrets they were out there and I will find them. I decided to ask the science facility to give what they figured out. “Get lost kid.” “No, give her what we know, the more the better.” “But what if she gets something wrong.” “She won’t if she does we’ll fix it.” I was astounded by the generosity of the man there. “I will write everything down, so wait outside.” It took forever for him to write it down and he even gave me a pen a notebook and a pass for the center. I thanked him and ran home to get started. “Laurie, where were you.” “Getting notes.” “No, not U.O.” I grinned maniacally. “Yes.” I looked at them; there were the dying words that they spouted with common themes, and the way they acted. I saw much more. “I’ll figure it out tomorrow.” I went to bed and I saw in my dreams a number, 1502, dripping black and I woke up to see my mom’s morning head hovering over me. “gah!” “What” “You scared me.” “Oh, sorry.” “What’s this?” she put her hand in some black liquid. “Oh…no.” She rushed to the phone and called 911. I watched helplessly as I saw that number flash in my head again. I fell to the ground in pain. “Don’t go.” I was out, and when I came back I was laying in a room with devices on my fingers and toes to catch the black liquid. I was very dizzy. “W-what happened.” “Well you produced black liquid, a symptom of the unexpected one.” I grabbed my notebook from the table and read the page on the black liquid. “Black is what most victims see before they die, but some have claimed to survive the unexpected one, we’ve found no one to have survived.” “I-I have to go.” “Wait, you’re not ready yet.” I ran to the lab but on the way I saw a house with a black, dripping number… 1502. I sigh and go in. The place was big, and black ooze was everywhere. There was writing on the walls from victims. “We wanted to create a cure… a revelation we wan-.” It was cut off. I found a flashlight on the floor and when I turned it on I saw an abandoned laboratory around me. Bodies everywhere, gas masks, and papers. I looked at one and saw it was a journal entry: September 12, 2007 Diagra Corps, Bloomington Illinois 10 more victims to Liquid Black Syndrome, 34 dead already, 10 survivors are left. Ben Macreadyean is showing a symptom of LBS. I am scared of this place. We promised each other that we would write something on the wall with the black liquid. We don’t know whose next, it could be Jane Criogonal her daughter is still only a kid so we think she… she shouldn’t come here for safety reasons. Our research has brought us to the conclusion that the cause is inside, the black is all the hatred and then the disease is spread through contact to an infected individual. -Fargo Drasmer I know who Jane is, my grandmother. I run out and ask mom to take me to her. “Why on earth would you need to see her?” “I need to ask her something.” Clutching the journal entry in my hand, I run to the car and mom drives over. She opened the door with a creak. “oh, hey Laurie, what brings you her?” “I need to ask you something, in private.” I motioned mom to go. We walk into the living room. “So what would you like to ask me.” I show her the journal entry and her eyes well up with tears. “I knew him… I saw it too,” she took a deep breath and sighed “We wanted to create a cure for everything but something went wrong, and the first one to go was your grandfather. His hate just came out as this black, and he wrote the first words on the wall.” She got up and pressed a button, she typed a code in and the one door that was shut through all the years I came and asked why that was there, opened. She had a lab inside for research without the dangers of unknown one. There were tubes of black liquid and a TV where she could communicate with the others. Then I saw the notes. “May I take them.” I saw her sit in the desk chair and sigh. “You may take them.” She sounded down and sad. “I’m so sorry for bothering you, thank you for your time.” “No, I’m sorry for not telling you everything.” I nod and ask my mom to drive me to house 1502. “Why.” “I want to.” I arrive at the lab soon and mom gave me her phone to call if something happens. I walk in again, but there was this odd feeling of me being watched, I turned around but all I saw was an entry. I walked through the liquid again; it was not very easy to walk through as I thought. The liquid was very viscous and more like jelly. I heard a small laugh. I turned around so rapidly I dropped my flashlight. Great. Now it was covered in black stuff. I brushed it off and continued. I got the journal entry and it said: September 8, 2006 Diagra Laboratories, We tried to find a cure for life, or disease or whatever there was but something went wrong and we created an unexplainable disease. We don’t know what went wrong but now it’s out in the world. Zack Criogonal died first. This black liquid came out of his hands and feet, as he fell to the ground. His wife, Jane Criogonal ran out after that and wouldn’t come back. Bradley Braverem I heard a small voice whisper, “I did it, I did it.” I followed the voice, and found more entries all ranting about the black. I pointed the flashlight on the wall and saw: “Who ruined the fun, my fun.” The voice called out again “Come…come my child.” I walked farther and farther, until I came to a locked door, and looked at the entries “I input BLSS on the machine, and the door slid open.” So I also tried BLSS and the door opened to an abandoned Lab. I saw a light switch and pressed it. More of the black liquid poured onto my hand. I saw more entries and bodies. The voice called out to me: “Find me I’m hiding here,” I run around the room while that voice laughed and mocked me. “I’m the one who destroyed the experiment, I started the Unknown One.” “Why…why would you start a deadly disease?” “I wanted that hate and disease in this world, I wanted the world not to be perfect, I mean if it were, we would be bored and nothing fun would happen. I just didn’t want it to be perfect.” The voice said in a chilling high-pitched child’s voice. “Who are you?” “Come find me and see.” “No, come out.” The voice just laughed it’s laugh, but more bloodcurdling than before. The voice laughed. “You’ll never find me, I’m always gone.” I heard footsteps and when I turned around I saw a young child, bare feet, torn clothes black ooze on her hands, and blood everywhere. “They were mine, I got them all, and now it’s you.” “Why-why would you destroy what we worked so hard for.” I was backing away. The girl put her bloody-black covered finger to my lips. "Shhh, I only do this because I have to and everyone here is dead by me.” The bodies were cut in some parts and others were still intact. I tried to scream but her hand still covered my mouth, and her once innocent face was now a maniacal grin. She held up a scalpel. “Let’s get started.” She strapped me in and slit my throat. The last thing I saw was a black oozing number… 1502 and words underneath it: “Some things we have to do as our duty, we can’t fight them off, as for some others we always ask ourselves and others, why.” Then I saw nothing and heard only one more sentence: “You could’ve lived but you had to get involved.” Then I heard one more phrase: “If only you understood, then you could’ve asked for forgiveness.” Then black…oozing…number… … 1502. Category:Science Category:Places